One goal of hearing aids is to replicate natural hearing. To achieve this goal, hearing aids must satisfy multiple requirements. One requirement is that hearing aids be comfortable and discreet. Another requirement is that they improve hearing. Any external addition to a hearing aid can be aesthetically undesirable, physically restrictive, uncomfortable, or result in other unwanted characteristics. Any internal additions to hearing aids can reduce the amount of space available to other components, such as computers, used to improve hearing.
In order to improve hearing, some hearing aids communicate and react with other devices. However, communication can require an antenna, which may increase size of the hearing aid. An antenna which protrudes from outside the hearing aid can be aesthetically unappealing and can receive increased electromagnetic interference.
Thus, there is a need for a wireless hearing aid having a space-efficient antenna configuration which provides adequate communications, does not reduce aesthetic appeal, comfort, or other performance requirements, and does not increase electromagnetic interference.